Keep your friends close, your enemies closer
by Staring.out.my.flooded.window
Summary: Edward leaves Bella to protect her from her own secret that not even she knows. 100 years later and bella knows the secret but now that theirs nothing to hide Edward wants her back. Whats a guy to do, love versus the worlds most powerful vampire,Bella...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Chapter - One

**Gone Like Yesterday **

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my mistakes.

**Note to readers**, this is just the prologue, and it going to be short srry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I curled up to Edward. _My Edward, _and snuggled myself into his chest. I felt his cold arms snake around my waist and hold me tightly. I let out a sigh of contentment and buried my face in his chest.

"Bella..." I heard him whisper, his breath tickling my neck. I giggled and looked up at him, my giggles abruptly stopped once my eyes laid upon his. Cold, black, and distant, his eyes made a shiver run down my spine and made my body feel numb beside his. "Bella." It was not a question or a moan of pleasure but a statement, an address.

"Edward?" I questioned, my brows wrinkling, and shifting closer together to express my worry.

"Bella, when we were at the Voltury's..."

"Are you going to change me?!" I said with excitement filling my eyes. I felt his body stiffen next to mine and if it was possible his eyes turned even darker.

"actually...its the opposite...I'm, I'm leaving." Edward said strongly.

I looked up at him. My face showing no expression, but it hurt. It hurt allot. I could feel the incoming tears burn behind my eyes and a few slipped down my cheeks, staining my face.

Edward laid his hand and my face to wipe away the tears. I jerked away from him and pushed him away, getting up from my bed.

"Get away from me." I whispered, my voice hoarse and ragged.

He looked hurt, but not nearly as hurt as I felt. I tried to be calm but tear after tear the emotions came pouring out.

"Bell..."

"Go!" I screamed, "You wouldn't want Charlie to find you." I added harshly, letting my voice drip with hatred.

Edward's face hardened as he began to walk quietly and slowly towards my window.

"I hate you." I whispered suddenly, not meaning a word. I knew it and he knew it. I could never hate him. But I wanted to. He froze in his place, his toned arm outstretched to open my window, he didn't move an inch. My words actually got to him. I wanted to be alone, to cry without knowing he was watching. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction of my heartache, and I would break down any minute.

"GO!" I screamed, and without me seeing him, without me even blinking the room was empty and he didn't even bother closing my window.

"no no no no no..." I whimpered.

He left me, I told him I hated him and he believed me, I guess he's not the only good liar.

Sadness rushed over me along with loneliness but the emotion that didn't pass by was the most wretched, anger.

HE promised to never leave me. He promised he would change me if I married him and I said yes... He promised him an eternity with him, and he left me...

I walked over to my desk and opened up a red velvet box that I had hidden from the world. Inside was supposed to be the most beautiful ring I had ever see. A elegant white-gold band with hundreds of minuscule diamonds embedded into the band. On the inside would be elegant writing that would spell out _Edward and Bella for eternity. _

But inside the little velvet box was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I broke down into sobs onto my wooden chestnut floor.

He, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, took everything dear to me.

HE took my ring, He took my love and he took my heart.

Then something even worse hit me , and my eyes filled with the second round of tears.

My angel is Mine no longer.

**(A/N) **As I said earlier before this is just the prologue and I promise that my other chapters will be up sooner, next chapter You will find out a secret and why Edward left.

love you all thankyou ever so much...

now look at the pretty button that sighs 'go'

Press the pretty button that sighs 'go'

I know you want to...

Love you all and forever read on!!!!

Any questions bout the story just ask R/R and suggestions are always welcome! See you good day ( or night) and ROCK ON YOU LOVERS!

NOW LOOK THERES THAT 'GO' BUTTON AGAIN WINK WINK


	2. Chapter 2

Part-one

Chapter - two

**My Descending Secret **

Disclaimer- I own nothing, not even my socks I stole those.

**Note to readers ** part one of this story is going to be only a few chapters k

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - -- -- - - - - - - -

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and let myself lie stiff in my bed. _He took my ring, he took my love and he took my heart._ I looked over to my old rocking chair, half-hoping that he would be sitting their, his crooked smile in place and take me into his solid arms, begging for me to forgive and marry him. But he wasn't in the rocking chair, where I've seen him in so many times in before.

I swallowed my hurt and I inspected the damage I did to my room.

Books were strewn across the floor, clothes were shredded and torn, piled into heaps on my wooden floor, c.d.'s were cracked and out of their cases, shattered on the ground. But I'm not quite sure what surprised me more, my room in disarray, or the three vampires that were hunched over, picking up the papers I had shoved off of my desk and onto the pile of shredded clothes.

My heart beat quickened as I looked up at them, clutching the quilt to my chest.

_How did they get in here? How did I get into my bed?_ I looked down at myself and blushed, _how did I get into my pajamas? _

One of the vampires looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning, Bella. I'm not sure if you remember me, I'm Aro." He smiled warmly at me while the other two quickly stood up and came to Aro's side.

"I-I-I remember you." I stuttered, not sure to be terrified or delighted.

Aro laughed and threw his hands up into the air, "Of coarse you do!" He sang, in his melodic voice. "I came to talk to you about Edward."

I froze. I clamped my eyes shut and tried to steady my breathing. _Edward..._

I jumped out of my bed and quickly laced up both of my shoes to my feet.

I ran downstairs and fumbled on the last step but held myself in place on the banister, keeping myself from falling. My heart was beating past what it should be as I rushed outside and into my red truck. I jabbed my key into its proper place and raced my truck down many roads, I finally pulled over to a hidden gravel road and drove up that until my favorite house in the world appeared, all bounds in its white glory.

I carefully jumped out of my red truck, making sure I didn't trip, and ran as fast as I could run, which was pretty fast, toward that familiar door. I stood in front of the door awestruck, _I didn't trip..._

I wrapped my quivering hand around the knob and pushed forth.

My knees buckled at what I saw, nothing. The furniture was gone, but the house was worse than my room, dust, wooden chips and garbage piled the floor like a sea would tumble over the ocean's floor. Tears graced my eyes when I saw a pile of white wood and piano keys. Shredded music pieces littered the floor.

I fearfully pushed away all the garbage with my legs, making a passage way toward the stairs. I ascended up the stairs slowly, assuring myself I wouldn't trip, I couldn't trip, my savior was..._gone. _I stumbled at the top step on another piano key, but quickly righted myself. Imaginary hands, holding me up, pushing me forward towards my ex-angel's room. I glided past junk, left behind the forgotten clothes and a broken stiletto shoe, arriving at my favorite door in the world. Driving open the door, I fell. The room, was clean, but empty. The walls had wholes punched threw them but other than that it was clean and tidy and for the most part, empty. A single rose was placed in the middle of the room.

I crawled over to the rose and knelt over it noticing a scrap of paper that in my favorite elegant script wrote, '_be safe'. _I burst into noiseless tears. My shoulders shook, my eyes cringed, and my body ached. I gasped as the whole in my body, that I remembered so much, tore open. I clutched my sides to hold myself together. It burned, the way I hurt, the way I felt, as if one million glass shards peirced my skin. _Be safe._

How dare he? He leaves and he expects to be a part of my safety, my well-being? I was mad, no I was pissed off, I was furious but this whole in my chest in my chest wanted me to feel otherwise.

I felt a cold hand placed on my shoulder, but I didn't care. It wasn't Edward's. It was a hand of sympathy and care, but not of love. I felt no shock of electricity pulse through my veins when this hand touched me.

I sniffled and wiped away my tears, turning towards the hand and it company.

I recognized them as Aro, Heidi, and Caius.

Aro offered a hand to pull me up and I gratefully took it. Letting myself be pulled to my feet.

"About Edward." He continued sympathetically.

I bit my lip and smiled numbly.

"He left because of who you are. You're blood is of a special clan of vampires, beginning with the first vampire who ever existed, the only vampire who could reproduce, and you are the last descendant that holds the vampire qualities." Caius began speaking business, as if nothing horrible had happened, as if this was something normal to talk about.

My body froze a little more at every word.

"Yore going to become a vampire, and you are going to be-"

"Now Caius, do you have to be so serious, Bella can at least wait if she wants, or she might destroy us when she changes." Aro laughed. "She can wait a few more years if she wants-"

"No. I want to be a vampire now." I blurted out, interrupted Aro.

They all looked at me, Aro with joy and Caius and Heidi with smirks and wry smiles.

"Are you sure." Aro looked up. Not wanting to ruin my life, but he wasnt he was helping.

I nodded silently and felt Aro's teeth sink into my neck.

I did not scream, I did not squeal.

_The most powerful vampire, descendant of the vampires who can reproduce, _I thought, _Edward left me but so be it, I'm going to be a vampire, and this is my descending secret._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My New Me

Disclaimer: I'm tired and at the moment detest lawyers so I shall say this, I do not own twilight… yet JK

Pain. Hot. Burns.

I panted as flames speeded throughout me, destroying me at an agonizingly slow rate.

I wanted to scream, to shout, to squirm, like I was sure every other vampire had done before me, but I when I opened my mouth no sound came from my throat, and my body was paralyzed on the floor.

The fire danced at the bite, and made no hesitation to spread.

My body slowly began to shut down, as sweat crowned my forehead and shivers ran up and down my spine, trying to cool the flames.

I was an inferno, and I had felt no such torture before.

I groaned as a cold hand was placed softly on my forehead, trying desperately to ease my pain.

Sparks flew from my limbs as I felt sold icy arms support and lift me. My eyes cringed as I bounced in my carriers arms, I could hear the quick steps under me and I tried to open my eyes, but failed miserably, not even being able of cracking them open a bit.

I could see the light outside my eyes dim and brighten and dim again before I was finally being put down on a pile of pillows and blankets, soft and unstable compared to the arms I had become comforted and used to.

I clung needingly onto his shirt as I felt him steadily begin to move away. I whimpered, wanting him to stay with me through my time of torture.

I heard his deep chuckle as her removed my hand from his shirt, but still kept his hands wrapped around my fingers.

The pain was unbearable and my senses overflowed.

My ears felt like bleeding, I heard every un-needed breath and every footstep, accompanied by the slowing beat of my dieing heart.

The smells over-whelmed my nose and left me to smell, blood and the venom that drenched my throat.

The taste of my own poison was sweet and overwhelming, leaving my tongue wet and lost amongst the flavor.

The feeling of every vibration racked my body, leaving it paralyzed.

The passing shadows that graced my eyelids stood taunting me to open my eyes.

I felt like I was in a comatose, and for all I knew I falling into one quickly. I was diving into a bottomless pit of black ink, and I was falling quickly. I was fading. I was dieing.

The last thing that quenched my mind was of Edward, and then I fell into a pit of emptiness…

I awoke with a sigh and opened my heavy eyes.

"Ahh…our princess has awakened.." I saw Aro on my left smile and let his hands be thrown into the air.

The memories of the pain swamped me allover as I scanned the room with a wincing eye.

The shadows were more definite and details I never would have dreamed of noticing were seen so plainly before me.

The room was crowded with beautiful vampires, and a hand clutching mine, squeezed in reassurance as people gasped and ogled at me.

_Why were they looking at me?_

"And a beauty she is…" Aro chuckled beside me.

I scanned the room for a mirror and spotted one quickly.

_What do I look like…_

I lifted my legs and began to stand when the hand on my own squeezed again.

My eyes traveled from the ends of the hand up pale and muscular arm to the edge of his black tee-shirt and skipped over his neck, landing my eyes on his face, and a gorgeous face it was.

Perfectly pale and flawless skin. Long black hair tied into a pony tail. His jaw was defined and he ,surprisingly, had piercing blue eyes.

_Blue…_

I was gawking at him, beautiful. He smirked under the shadow that covered his face in serenity.

He stood ever-so-gracefully up and I reluctantly followed, managing to break my gaze from his.

I felt my legs glide across the room with the ut-most pleasure, I didn't trip.

I walked and the vampires cleared the way, letting my pass by with ease.

I cam to the mirror and froze.

I was beautiful, I was a vampire, I…wish Rosalie was here to see it.

_I'd put her to shame._

I had ravenous mahogany locks, falling down to my elbows, in waving length.

My eyes were brown with ref rims and were glazed in a seductively glossy way.

I was thinner and curvier.

I was pale and flawless.

My lips were plump and opened slightly in awe, and my human clothes hung loosely around my hips and I felt my body swimming in the fabric.

I looked up into the blue eyes of this vampire who clung to my hand when I was in pain and who had comforted me immensely.

"Your beautiful.." His voice was low and husky as his breath sent a cooling breeze down my neck.

"Thank you…" I grinned slightly.

"William.." HE answered, letting my thoughts repeat his name over and over in my mind.

This was it, he was my new infatuation. I could feel the butterflies lie deep inside of my stomach. And my eyes fluttered gently.

"Thank you William." His name sounded so sweet on my tongue and I quickly looked away, feeling like I should be blushing. But I wasn't.

Avoiding his piercing eyes I scanned over the room once more, and let my gaze settle on Aro who was smiling wryly at us.

A hand weighed on my shoulder.

_What was happening?_

_Everyone is staring?_

_At us?_

_At me and William?_

_But were not…_

_We cant…_

_Can we?_

I know evil evil….

Oh well. What do you chikas

And fans think?

So sorry fro the delay I was

At robotics and then

My computer crashed

And I sprained my elbow

And I just had a horrid

Few days

So I hope this was good

Let me know if you have any suggestions

thank you for reading

Goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 1

Chapter 4

Enslaved in Power

Disclaimer: I'm tired and at the moment detest lawyers so I shall say this, I do not own twilight… yet JK

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and you know what I feel slightly evil today so this is my new evil ways, I will update once I feel loved by your loverly reviews! So the sooner I get reviews the sooner I update! I love you all and pray you enjoy the chapter immensely, now go and here is a cyber cookie hands over cyber cookie. Ooh! Its chocolate chip! lucky you……ENJOY!_

I nervously fiddled with my fingers when every ones eyes laid upon me, only clad in my pajamas. The hand on my shoulder began to knead my shoulder and I relaxed visibly in ecstasy.

"You and you," I heard _his _voice bark, ",take Bella and get her some clothes and prepare her for the coronation." I looked up at the two who began to shuffle towards me.

A cold breath was whispered into the hairs of my neck comfortingly, "Go with them, they will get some clothes that will fit."

My eyes fluttered at his voice when he talked to me, so sweet and soft.

Numbly I nodded as I was passed to the two girls. "Hello, Lady Bella, please follow us." a sweet tone asked me politely, again I nodded and let the two grasp my hands softly and lead me out of the crowded room.

I shuffled my feet into a long hallway with pearly tiled floors and brick walls.

"Come Lady, this way please." The vampire led me to a set of mahogany wooden doors stained a dark red.

"Umm…what is your name?" I dumbly asked, my voice was so pleasing to the ear I smiled to myself discreetly.

"Oh…excuse my rudeness, my name is Ellenore and this is Brea." She said, elegantly waving her arm over to the other girl.

I nodded as my eyes drifted to the other girl who hasn't said a word, I shifted my gaze back to Ellenore

"Why are you being so formal?"

Ellenore and Brea stopped in the tracks and sighed, "You, Aro, William and the other important people are above us, it is our job to respect them."

I bit my lip awkwardly and my face lighted up, "Well I don't want to be above you I want to be equal so, please, treat me like a friend."

"But I cant-"

"Just when we're alone…right now I… I need a friend"

Ellenore smiled warmly up at me and shrugged, "What the heck." Ellenore grabbed my hand and sat me on a stool.

"Is it okay if I call you Ellie… I mean… I mean Ellenore is kind of a mouthful." I admitted. Again she looked up at me and smiled, silently nodded. Over I looked to Brea and admired her beauty.

She had straight brown hair falling below her shoulders, red eyes and one freckle, delicately placed on her right cheek, she had two light dimples when she smiled and wore a light blue tee-shirt and denim jeans, beside her Ellie pulled out a bag of cosmetics and grinned wryly.

She too was beautiful. Wavy copper locks with natural rust red highlights plummeted down the middle of her back. She was short and petite. Chestnut freckles littered her cheeks and shoulders and she wore a black tank top and a fluttering cotton skirt pulled over black and white striped socks, that were buried into a pair of orange converse, bringing out the natural orange in her hair. Green eyes stared back at me from her as she lifted a tube of red lip gloss.

A gleam caught their eyes, I know that look, Alice gave it to me all the time. I sweat dropped.

"Ummm.." I squirmed uncomfortably until an idea flashed from beneath my eye lids, "Do you have any powers?!" I squealed only half-containing my excitement as she lowered the lip gloss. Brea jumped over to me and clapped her hands jubilantly, "Yes! I am a shape-shifter, midget Ellie over their controls plants."

I perked in interest, " Can you show me?" Brea gave a brief nod and changed.

Her skin shrunk and melted, taking its from. Feathers poked out from under her skin, weaving in different directions, linking and forming an outer coat. Her lips hardened and peaked out, changing color and her arms flattened, also becoming covered in black feathers. A Penguin. I smiled, tingling of want in my fingertips.

"May I… can I pet you?" I sounded so innocent I made myself laugh lightly.

The small animal ruffled its feathers and gave out a squeak of approval.

Slowly I lifted my hand to the creature. Before I reached it a ribbon of sparkling yellow color flowed from the heart of the penguin and into my hand.

I watched as the penguin morphed back into Brea and felt a strange sensation flood me.

I felt like my body was painlessly shrinking. The tingling sensation that had covered my hand flowed into the rest of my body. Silently I looked down at my hand to find an outstretched arm of black feathers. I screamed. My eyes trailed Brea's hand that covered my mouth within half a second of my cry and I calmed.

"Cool it." Bra took a deep breath and smiled gently, "Picture yourself becoming you and let the morphing feel consume you."

I closed my eyes and did as she told. I felt the feathers soak into my skin and my body stretch. My fingers separated as did my toes and legs. And I was myself.

Brea choked a laugh and sighed, "Good news we found your power bad news, you stole mine."

"S-sorry." I stuttered.

I outstretched my hand and pictured Brea getting her powers and turning into a penguin, praying that it would work. It did. A yellow glittering stream of color flowed from my hand to Brea's heart and I knew she had her power.

Ellie stood speechless in front of me and smiled, "Wow."

I laughed at the humor of it all but was quickly silenced when Ellie raised her hand again, containing the forbidden liquid; lip gloss.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . ... . . . .  
. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . .. . . .  
. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Two hours later and I practically ran out of the room, amazed at my speed.

They emerged and laughed at my tactics playfully.

"I think it was worth it, you look beautiful." Ellie commented on my looks, and I agreed.

My hair was bundled on top of my head in a curly bun and sprayed with glittering hairspray.

My lips were a cherry red and contrasted beautifully against my pale skin and black mascara.

I had a yellow silk dress that went down to my ankles, that was embroidered with a elegant white lace.

I had red stilettos on my feet and red ribbons were laced around my legs, climbing up to my knee.

But I wasn't the only one dressed up for the occasion.

Brea curled her hair and wore a black simple dress, and Ellie had put her hair up into a ballerina bun, and wore a strapless green dress.

Giggling we strode down the hallways and a question came to my mind.

"What is William's gift?"

The two froze, into beautiful stone statues and went absolutely rigid.

Ellie put on a formal expression and said monotone, "Master William is extraordinarily powerful, and your arranged mate. Your ability to have children and his natural strong state of being will one day create the greatest clan in all of history. His power is to…to bend people's will, and make them do anything that he wishes."

I bit my lip as we began to walk back into the room, to William.

_He IS supposed to be my… mate._

_He IS supposed to bear the fruit of my looms… kids._

_He IS supposed to LOVE me?_

_Could I love him back?_

The doors were pushed open and their William sat, a broad smile on his lips and he opened his arms in welcoming. I walked over to him and let his arms encage me lovingly. I sighed.

_Yes. Yes, maybe I could…could love him._

His chuckle echoed in my ear and he rested his head on my shoulder, whispering a joke in my ear.

_Yes, I could definitely love him._

**A/N: **Hello my loverly fans…I know I am being extraordinarily mean to you but BellaxEdward love wont come until part two of the story which should happen In about two more chapters…so bear with me and my WilliamxBella fluff! 

Thankies for your support and you see the 'go' button

**See the 'Go' button**

**Isn't it a pretty 'GO' Button?**

**Press the 'GO' button…**

**I know you want to!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 1

Chapter 5

_A Veggie at Heart_

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight ..but until then I shall make them my faithful puppets! mwahahaha

The room held a gentle chatter as two doors swung open, revealing Aro clad in a smoky black cloak draped over blacks slacks and a sleek burgundy sweater. His smile brightened as he spotted me across the room.

I felt Williams chin lift off of my shoulder to Aro, his grip tightened around my waist as he planted a protective kiss at the nape of my neck.

"Aah, Bella, The feast is prepared, and may I say you look lovely!" Aro grasped my hand and bent forward, kissing my knuckles politely.

I felt myself smile nervously as I pulled my hand from his grasp and lay it gently on my lap, that was drenched in this silky yellow cloth that was my dress.

I nodded curtly as I rose smoothly, followed by William, gently holding my hand and giving it a quick squeeze of encouragement.

I inwardly smiled.

Aro smiled widely at the contact that William gave me and turned to walk away. I followed quickly and could feel the presence of Brea and Ellie behind me.

"I have heard of your power. It is Glorious." Aro sang from in front of us.

I cocked my head of my shoulder briefly to send a look at the two before I replied sweetly with a 'hn. '

My eyes brightened the further into the manor we went, everything beautifully decorated. I mean, I've been here before…just not _here_.

The floors were pearly white and he walls brick, just as I saw it a few hours ago, but I never noticed, the great chandelier lighting up the hallways, the gold lining in the ceiling, and the oil paintings dating hundreds of years ago.

My sensitive ears picked up a light ringing of violins in the background of our tapping of footsteps, when our feet peppered the floor.

Aro stopped before a pair of wooden doors and turned to look at me.

"The ability to take others. I was right when I thought you would strong, not so long ago." Aro beckoned a hand forward, "I'm curious." HE smiled warmly up at me with pondering eyes of a child's delight.

I coughed a laugh and moved my hand close to his, not touching it.

The tingling in my hand vibrated sending shockwaves and shivers up and down my spine, I concentrated on his power becoming mine.

A band of sparkling white color came out of his heart and into my hand. Aro's smiled wider as he touched William's hand.

He laughed heartily.

"Wonderful wonderful! That is a wonderful power, now not to be pushy but can I have mine back." He laughed, I laughed in response with him as I let the light flow of color return to him.

"Lovely just lovely you are just, and if not better, than what I thought of you when I first met you! Well this is the room." Aro smiled widely tossing open the doors.

Inside hundreds of people chatted comfortably, all dressed in formal clothes.

"and here is the feast." Aro whispered into my ear lightly.

I froze in my place, stunned. The humans around me bustled wildly and I could feel the venom in my mouth overflow in want. But I couldn't, and I wouldn't. I felt my inner self picturing every single neck in the room, be engulfed in my white fangs, quenching the thirst and dryness that my throat had juts develop, but I wouldn't allow myself. I took a step back and let the fear overpower my eyes. Slowly I took step from step backwards.

Every persons scent called me, beckoned me to do my worst. The door entered my view, and I bolted. Defined blurs were my vision as I ran quickly. I could still smell that tempting scent in the hallways so I ran further.

The walls past quickly in a blur, and my footing never faltered, until I tripped.

My face collided with the floor and I gasped in surprise, _I tripped_.

I lay still, my limbs delicately splayed in every which direction.

My breath un-needingly caught up to me through habit and four vampires appeared beside me awe struck, as I picked myself off of the ground. Aro, Brea, Ellie, and William. I sighed.

:Aro…I cant ..I cant stay here or live here…I cant eat a human." My voice was pleasing him to understand, and a sympathetic smiled graced his face as his lips pursed in recognition and understanding.

"I was afraid this would happen." HE lowered his gaze, "I will let you go on three conditions." He lifted his face and smiled widely, "That you bring William and a few other vampires with you and that two, you become a clan inside of the Volturi Clan...and that you visit and come to our parties!" He exclaimed, a giant grin upon his lips.

I nodded and smiled widely.

"yes…yes..of coarse." I stepped forward to give him a handshake but he pulled me into a hug.

I laughed when William growled from behind me…

**A/N** one more chapter until part two and I must know do you like William?????

Hope you enjoyed …I was happy with reviews but before I update next I want one more than I got last time…so If you didn't review REVIEW! I love you all, next chapter Ill give dedications!! Love you (you'll want the chapter ASAP…Edwards in it…oooh!


	6. Chapter 6

Part 1

Chapter 6

**I Hate You, I Hate You, I Hate you**

Quote: The first thing we do, lets kill all the lawyers.- Shakespeare

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters…but until then they shall be my faithful puppets.

**A/N: **_This is the last chapter of part 1 so at the end of the chapter is a whole bunch of dedications! read them…some just might be funny, though I doubt it you never know what I might say when IM in a delirious and unstable state of mind! _

-------------------------------

Ellie and Brea appeared beside me with a few other vampires, holding all of our bags. I searched them all, admiring each ones beauty before they began to introduce themselves before we left the manor.

A striking blond and black haired girl stepped forward and took my hand.

"Hi! I'm Annabelle, but you can just call me Anna." She smiled wildly.

Her hair barely brushed the top of her shoulders. Her red eyes looked more purple as she tried to wear blue contacts. She was clad in a pair of blackened jeans and a midnight blue peasant top and a pair of aviator sun glasses that was pushed up into her hair. "My power is telekinesis… and this is my mate…" Her arm swayed back as a tall handsome vampire stepped forward clad in a forest green tee-shirt labeled _Monday_, and a pair of white-washed jeans. His dark brunette and black hair was feathered and his right ear was pierced…how I don't know.

He nodded in recognition and grinned lightly as he spoke, "I'm Jack, I can inspire anger in people." He stepped back. _Kind of like Jasper…_

Brea stepped forward with a giant smile on her face, her arm linked with a boy's, "This is Skeeter!" The boy was looking at me through his long curly brown hair, smiling slightly, with dimples. He wore a dark black Ozzy shirt and loose jeans. "He has the power of illusions! Its sooo awesome, he lets you see something that's not their!" The quiet boy nodded and pulled Brea back into the crowd with him as Ellie and a boy stepped forward. The boy shoved his hand forward to shake mine. He had long lanky curly hair, a light brown. "I'm Oliver." he spoke gently in a British accent much like Ellie talks in. He wore a striped white and black scarf and a black raincoat over faded white jeans. Ellie began to talk, "we are the ones who shall come… we all want the same thing.. To stop taking innocent lives."

I smiled gently and nodded towards the exit door… today was a rainy day.. " Lets go… I want to stop at my house and get a few things…you know say goodbye…and then we'll go to… umm.. Where do you want to go?"

The group chuckled lightly.

"I miss my old country." Ellie spoke up, "How about England."

I smiled gently and nodded.. "England it is."

------

We boarded off the plane and I took in that familiar sight of cloudy skies and soggy grass. The scent of rain in the air and a cool breeze settling across the atmosphere. It was Forks, Washington, my home.

I threw a smile back towards the group behind me and began to walk outside into the garage of the air port. Jack had called earlier to request a car.

I stopped in front of a counter and said my name.. my new name.

"Isabella Voltury." She handed me the keys and pointed in the direction of the car.

I was a Voltury now, as was the rest of us.

We walked down the line of cars and I gasped as I saw the car Jack had gotten. A racecar mustang? How would we all fit into it? I sighed slightly as everyone filed in, the girls sat on the guys laps, leaving the two front seats open. William filed into the passengers seat, so I was left to drive.

I sat down into the leather seat and began to pull back slowly, but _slow_ to me became faster and faster. Soon I was bolting down the streets and spinning and sliding my way through turns and traffic. Trees and bushes rushed by me in a blur and it only took fifteen minutes to get to Forks.

I slowed down slightly as I pulled over about one-hundred feet from my house. I looked pointedly at my family and told them to stay there for a few minutes.

I ran silently and quickly down the road and climbed up the tree outside my window.

I gasped.

Anger hardened in my soul as I peered through the window of my room. Edward was their and so was Charlie.

Edward was towering over my…dad… and clasping a fistful of his shirt yelling at him.

I saw how Charlie's eyes cringed and how he slightly winced, but all Edward did was continue yelling.

I wanted to jump in their and hit him…hard.

But I didn't.

I jumped off from the tree and ran back to the car, nothing in my hands except myself.

Edward was hurting Charlie.

Edward was yelling at Charlie.

I clenched my hands harder as I neared the mustang.

_Edward…I hate him I hate him I hate him_.

**A/N **to be honest I didn't necessarily like this chapter but it had to be done. Part 1 is over and next part/ chapter will be dated 100 years from this chapter.. And here are your dedications for those who reviewed last chapter.

-------------

Nika - Im glad you like William.. I like him to ! thank you for reviewing and I hope you review again real soon! Heh heh … just wait till next chapter Im going to go crazy with the WilliamxBella fluff! Just to tick of Edward ( though I do love him).

Arora of the Light - Thankyou for the review… William is supposed to bit just a tiny bit colder that eddiekins … He more … strong … more… something …I personally like him!

JustMeSilly - Im glad you like it I enjoy writing it ! Hope you enjoy all the fluff my little shish-ca-bob!

Midnightmoon21 - maharaha soo.. You DON'T like William … you are going to h8 the next chapter … but hold your horses and don't get your panties in a bunch ( that would be painful) Edward fluff IS coming. Your just going to have to wait a bit.

Lunar Launch 500 - you like willy-poo After Im done with him I might send him over to you so you can have some fun with his spicyness jk. I hope you like the next chapter… my dear

Sunshine in a Dark Heart - sorry you didn't get to know William more this chapter…but you will a lot …next chapter… keep on reading ..keep on reviewing love you!

Onyx eternity - good news … Edward will be there next chapter… bad news he's going to get the cruddle stains beaten out of his poor heart… mwahahaha more WilliamxBella fluff is coming but stay here… Edward will win Bella's affections some time in the story.

anonomous (sp?) - yes indeed you spelt anonymous wrong… I'm sorry I hope you like the story .. And whimpers I eel bad for William … you and your dark mind burning William into nothingness.. that's just and itsy bit harsh… but.. ( I must say I am in LOVE with your enthusiasm) even though you put your enthusiasm to the dark side.

XWarpedxPerspectivex - glad you like the story… sad you don't like William… you know he reads the reviews ( even though he doesn't exist) and sometimes he gets a little cranky , all the hate mail… lol jk

Lost-in-romance- glad you like the story , I hope you get found ( referring to your screen name) lol

Vintage Lyre - YAY! Another William fan…I hope you enjoy the next chapter and review review review! And maybe not to the jerk comment… I like to keep the future closed! Mwahhahahaha

**See the 'go' button**

**isn't it a pretty 'go' buttom**

**CLICK the 'go' button**

**( I know you want to !)**


	7. Chapter 7

**-- Part 2 --**

Chapter 6

**Reunion of Steam**

_Disclaimer: The first thing we do lets Kill all the lawyers -said by Shakespeare, I do not own twilight, I am not that talented. Woe is me_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun on the horizon was beautiful, the sunrise spilling rays of light across the green meadow known as my back yard. The tall and un-mowed grass swayed in the breeze, chilling the air.

Hands clamped around my torso and hugged me tightly as soft lips nipped at my neck. I turned around and snuggled my face into the crook of his neck inhaling the scent of vanilla and cinnamon, of William.

"School today…Dani said some of our kin is going to be their, newbies." He growled the last word. He started to kiss me again but I backed away, placing my finger over his lips.

"." I floated over to my room, happy, finally over ever since of love I had ever held for Edward and letting only anger wash over me by his name.

One hundred years, that's how long it took for my heart to heal. One hundred years with my new family Brea, the shape shifter, Ellie the environmentalist, Anna , the telekinetic, Oliver the one who puts creatures to sleep, Skeeter, the illusionist, Jack, the angry version of Jasper, the newest member, a nine-year old prankster , a psychic and my love, William who can control any will. That's how much it took to get me through.

I stumbled to the closet to pick up clothes. My fingers traced the edges all of the cloths that dangled from hangers in my closet. The soft fabrics tingled my sharp senses. I let my hand hover over a faded denim mini skirt and a red silk tube top. Quickly I slipped them on. I also wore a pair of fishnet stockings and red flats.

I gazed at myself in the mirror, happy with my appearance, stunning as usual.

Arms wrapped around my torso and soft kisses brushed over my hairline.

"Stunning." I laughed quietly and gave him a kiss, a passionate kiss. My tongue rolled with his and my hands wrapped themselves in his dark locks of hair. I felt his need of me in the way he held me, both hands on my waist. We broke for an unneeded breath and he pushed a lock of hair behind my ear as he gently kissed me again, nipping at my lips and begging for entrance once more. I obliged. His tongue traced the edges of my mouths cavern and danced with mine.

"Stop sucking faces, time for school!" Brea screamed entering William, and my room. Giggles spilled from her and I back away, my lips swollen.

"You better run Brea, William is going to get mad…"

Brea's eyes widened playfully as she changed into a cat and ran down the stairs in record time.

I laughed and bent over to grab my backpack. The black leather Prada bag that Ellie insisted on me getting. I began to prance out of the big room when a hand caught my wrist. I looked back into the burning blue eyes of William and his smirk, swiftly he lifted me up into his arms and ran downstairs to join the rest of the family in our cars, all prepared for the new vamps in our school.

Naturally I drove and the speed was thrilling like always. Pushing two-hundred miles per hour I let the window down and sighed as my hair whipped around in the heavy breeze. Man this felt good…yet I couldn't help the tiny nagging in the back of my mind about the new students that would be joining us.

Slowly I pulled into a parking space and watched as everyone filed out. I slowly stepped out of the car, the Lamborghini. I would call it my baby, but it reminded me that I could actually have kids…

I stood up slowly until I felt myself being wisped away by more hands.

A soft growling of, "Mine." was heard before my lips were taken away from me again. I pushed back lightly and smiled impishly

"What do you think your doing… in public."

"Just letting all the new and old students that you are mine." He said rather innocently.

I dipped forward for a kiss but as he was ready I pulled back away. He growled and I laughed light-heartedly, as I walked away, my hand grabbing his collar and dragging him behind me. He pouted with a strange glint in his eye, he pouted just to look cute for me…and to earn a kiss.

I stopped in front of my locker and twirled strands of his long black hair in between my fingers. Soft and silky between my fingers. My other hand searched for my English book.

"Have you seen the new students yet" I pondered aloud.

William avoided my gaze and put his emotionless face on, the face he wore when I first met him.

"Yes." He spoke monotone.

"Oh. How many are their?"

"Five."

My hands began to tremble slightly.

"Do you know their names?"

"yes."

My body shuddered in slight fury and slight fear.

"what are their-"

William took me into his arms and kissed me roughly on the lips. He pulled away and looked me daringly in the eyes.

"Bella I love you…and I want you to stay away from them."

I nodded understanding who they were. I grabbed my English books and William led me to my class.

The sounds of footsteps and patter, chatting and laughing took hold of me, and yet I heard nothing.

The room's door came into view and I stopped in front of it, I pulled William into a deep kiss, my tongue entwining with his.

I backed away slowly biting my lip.

"Please keep aware." William spoke giving my hand a squeeze before letting go, "And keep the sun in the clouds, last time Dani wasn't paying attention to the weather and almost got caught." He looked at me pointedly as I chuckled my way into the room.

Weather was one of my stolen powers. I've stolen a few powers in my life time…but I've been threatened more. Weather, mind reading, force fields, telepathies, and cloaking my presence were some of my basics…the powers that haven't forgotten about.

I stumbled to a chair in the back row near a window, keeping my head high. The clouds covered the sun thoroughly, I noticed and I let my head drop to my hands as I sat down. The classroom held a soft chatter but stopped once the teacher entered.

"Class, we have a new student." My head snapped up to the front of the room to be met with the boy that I hated most.

His hair was disheveled in a perfect way, that I hated. His clothes were faded and assembled stylishly In the way that I despised, and he spoke his name to the class in his musical silky voice that had haunted my dreams for years. Edward.

He walked down the isle and sat in the only open chair that was, of coarse, by me. Slowly I scooted to the far edge of the desk. I could feel his eyes scan me, burning me, as I wouldn't allow him to see my face. He cleared his throat and extended a hand to me

"Hello. I'm-"

A growl ripped through my throat as I read his thoughts, Always the same.

"I know who you are." My voice said, dripping with anger.

He lent in closer, "Do I know you?"

"Not any more." I said as I snapped my head towards him, daring him to break our eye contact.

My red-rimmed eyes lit up brightly, showing how angry I was. He leaned back examining my face.

Venom pooled in my mouth and I could tell he smelled it, the same smell of when I was human.

"Bella…"

"Bingo."

I got up gracefully, as the sky rolled with thunder, and fury radiating off of me.

"Mr. Tostly, I'm not feeling well." I batted my lashes as he excused me, sending one last glare at Edward I left and went into my car to listen to my music.

Okay. The first chapter of part two is complete. I felt it kind of dragged so I'm going to get allot more done next chappie! Hope ye enjoyed.!

Love ye.

-Tia


	8. Chapter 8

**-- Part 2 --**

Chapter 7

**Not Of Worth **

_Disclaimer: The first thing we do lets Kill all the lawyers -said by Shakespeare, I do not own twilight, I am not that talented. Woe is me_.

I sighed as I tearlessly sobbed. He wasn't worth it, wasn't worth the pain…but then why did it hurt so bad? I tapped to the beat of the music indifferently, trying to wash the pain from my heart. I heard the rush of footsteps pound toward the car and the door opened.

"Told you so." the immature voice pounded in my head. Dani looked pointedly at Ellie before Ellie came into the car.

"You know skipping class isn't a healthy habit." I looked at Ellie with no expression on my face.

"I'm sorry, I just…couldn't. HE was in my class." Ellie rushed over and hugged me tightly.

"Are you going to go to your next class?" I sighed. I didn't want to disappoint her.

I smiled and nodded my head. She smiled again back and hugged me once more, while distant gagging noises sounded from Dani into the background.

I rolled my eyes as the naïve nine-year old and climbed out of the car at the bell.

Anna and Jack was in my next class, so If one of the Cullens were also I'd be fine…hopefully.

I walked through the hallways and quickly ducked into math. One-hundred years of taking this class and its still a pain.

I walked down the aisle of the classroom and took a seat in the last row. Anna and jack were already at the table in front of me sucking faces. I sighed. The window was open next to me and a light breeze shot through, ruffling my hair and letting my sent dance around in the room. The teacher walked through the doors and I notices a girl running to fast for the naked eye to see. She was running for the back row…that table next to mine. Rosalie. Her mind rushed with thoughts once she noticed me.

_So that's one of them_, her thoughts rushed into my head, _She probably thinks shes all that being beautiful and all, what a hoe._ My head snapped and I looked straight at her.

"Like you have room to talk Rosalie." I watched as her eyes narrowed, Anna turned around and glared at the vixen beside me.

"I didn't say anything."

"Watch your tongue newbie, you have no Idea who your talking to." Anna growled as Jack looked at her.

"Oh really." Rosalie added in with sarcasm.

A roar erupted from Anna's chest.

"Yes, why don't we introduce ourselves." Jack piped in devoid of any emotion.

A glint in Anna's eye sparkled, "How rude of me, I'm Anna and this is my husband Jack…and you already know our friend their…and you are."

"Rosalie Cullen, married to Emmet Cullen, has one sister and two brothers, no powers, vegetarian." I answered for her.

She glared openly.

"I didn't catch YOUR name." She sneered.

"I didn't give it." I replied.

Again she growled.

"Ms. Cullen, Ms. Volturri, is there a problem." the teacher looked at us

"None."

"Good, lets keep it that way, shall we." The teacher turned her back and restarted the lesson again.

Rosalie's gaze hardened on me again, "Volturri." She stated.

"Present and accounted for."

"Half-wit." She grumbled.

"_Rose_. Shut it."

"Why don't you go back to Italy."

"I don't live in Italy."

"Bella, don't go and reveal everything will you?"

Rosalie stared at me blankly and I slid down in my chair. "Bella." She whispered incredulity.

I didn't answer, the words were caught in my throat.

I turned my head towards the front, "pay attention, this will be on the finals."

"Bella, is that really you?" Rosalie leaned in closer but I put and invisible force field around me and then made it grow, pushing her back into her seat.

"Why are you a Volturri now?"

Again I didn't answer, what was I supposed to say? My stomach churned and the venom in my mouth went dry, I felt a pressure behind my eyes and swallowed.

"I wish you-"

The bell rang and I thanked the heavens, I rushed out the door and lay beside my locker panting. Lunch.

Quietly I sat next to William and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead, as I whimpered about my day.

His face hardened when I told him about Edward and Rosalie, his grasped tighten around me and her feverishly kissed my lips.

I looked closely in his eyes and he nudged his head to the door way of the cafeteria. I looked and there they were, all of them. Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, and Jasper. All of them.

I shrunk down into my seat and leaned back into Williams embrace, hiding from the world. I hate them, all of them. They caused me pain, and they threatened Charlie.

A growl erupted from my throat and Edwards head snapped, looking at me.

I turned around and straddled Williams waste and kissed him hard on the lips, he responded instantly and wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck and my hands found their way into his dark ebony locks.

William began to push his hand up my shirt and I broke away, not wanting to make a scene.

Williams piercing blue eyes looked down into my soul and he whispered into my neck.

"I love you."

I smiled and drew circles into his back, "I love you too."

I turned back around and played with the food on my tray. The edible substances swished and jiggled lightly. In the corner of my eye I saw HIM. Coming towards me, walking.

I sunk further down into my chair, A growl erupted from William and I looked sternly at him reading his mind.

_He better not try anything Bella, you're mine, I love you, you know that. If he tries anything I'll…_

"You know he can read your mind too." I said impassively. An impish grin crossed his face and he blocked me from his mind.

Short I know but this time I swear that if I don't make a long chappie next time Ill decapitate myself…love you all And I want your opinion… go to the link in my poetry that says 'of poetry' it's a link to my live journal…has my poetry and crap in it…What do you guys think tell me if you like the stuff in it ..byby!

Tia (I'm IDLE so what?)


	9. Chapter 9

**-- Part 2 --**

Chapter 9

**I bet you wish I'm yours **

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even my polka spotted socks, I stole those. Woe is me._

**Previous chapter:**

I sunk further down into my chair, A growl erupted from William and I looked sternly at him reading his mind.

_He better not try anything Bella, you're mine, I love you, you know that. If he tries anything I'll…_

"You know he can read your mind too." I said impassively. An impish grin crossed his face and he blocked me from his mind.

**Onto the next chappie :**

I chuckled nervously as Edward approached my family, my hair surrounded my face creating a shield, as I looked down, fascinated with my human food.

The rustle of clothes echoed into my ears as my family scooted away from the spot across from me, readying a seat for Edward. I glared at them all.

Edward sat down and looked at me, pained it seemed.

_Cute!_

_Who does this vamp think he is?_

_Wow! Didn't Bella score!_

_Hmmmm I wonder how long until William flips…_

_This is trouble…_

_Hotty hott hot hott_

Their thoughts flooded me. Entering my mind and becoming part of me. I growled at their crudeness, and strange remarks. Do they know who this is?

"May I speak with you?" Edward asked allowed.

"You may speak at me, but I don't guarantee I'll listen." I spoke, void of any emotion. William squeezed me closer to him, letting my body relax from the tenseness my body had held, and releasing some of the tension in the air.

Edward sighed heavily.

"Bella…I love you and you know that, please forgive me for leaving you…I love you. I-"

"You what? You cant live without me? You promise never to hurt me again?" I slammed my hands against the table and stood up, "You didn't mean to hurt me!" I dropped my voice down to a whisper, "You threatened family, you broke my heart and tossed it to the side, I wish you would burn in hell, or better yet, I wish you live for a million more years and watch as I live for eternity with William, wishing I was yours. Goodbye Edward."

I walked out of the cafeteria, everyone's full gaze and attention all on me.

I could hear the irritated sigh of Edward as he got up to chase after me. But I was tired and about to break down, I raced the final steps out of the cafeteria slightly faster then that of a human and ran into the girls bathroom. The door shut behind me and I took a few shallow unneeded breaths. My life was turning upside down. Everything I had changed in my life was changing back into what it was, painful and heart broken and filled with unnecessary memories of fake happiness.

But right now I was so happy with William, I really was… or I really wanted to be.

He is just so caring…and handsome and smart. He was, is everything to me.

I tearlessly sobbed, but dried my eyes with the underside of my wrist.

A few more calming breaths and I walked out of the bathroom. Echoes of chants and shouts sounded through the thick and cold air. 'Fight ! Fight! Fight!' I looked around the empty halls aimlessly, and walked closer to the outside doors. The screams of excitement grew louder and louder and I saw a group of kids surrounding two boys.

Edward, and William.

I gasped and slowly sprinted towards them, pushing my way though the crowd. _No…_

I stood in front of them, my eyes burning.

"Stop." I whispered, full knowing that they could hear her.

…Edward ducked as William tried to punch Edward. Silently a small smirk entered Williams expression, and Edward froze. His will to fight bending.

William ran into Edward and began to punch his face.

"Stop." I whispered again.

Edward looked pained and confused under William, not being able to move.

"STOP!" I rushed over to the two of them, pulling William off of Edward.

_HE started it…_

William thought I whispered so only he could hear, "fix him."

William smile apologetically and Edward began to move again, his family rushing to his side just as Anna, Brea, and Ellie were rushing towards myself.

William brushed his fingers across my cheekbone, "sorry." I glared.

"Ya think?" He smirked and began to suck my pressure point.

"Please forgive me." He spoke roughly.

I sighed, "Are you hurt?"

"Yes."

"where?" He pointed to his lips, and smiled impishly.

"Will you kiss it better?"

I laughed and kissed his lips briefly.

"You hurt him in public again and I wont do anything to you for a decade." I smiled and bounded off to my car after casting apologetic looks towards Alice, who was cradling Edward.

He looked at me sadly, and thought a thought that Ill never forget.

"_I love her so much, Id get beat up a million more times just to see her smile…I wish I never left because of that threat…"_

My eyes cringed together in thought? What threat?…

Hope ye liked it! BYBY What's your favorite cookie too I am DYING to know. And you realize I cant finish this story if I die…

Love ye all BYBY!!!

-Tia


	10. Chapter 10

I CHANGED MY USERNAME !!!

IT IS NOW THE MOST FANTISTIC !!!

HERE IT IS !!!

_**Staring.out.my.flooded.window**_

SORRY THIS WAS A FAKEOUT OUT AND HAPPENED NOT TO BE A CHAPTER BUT Ill update soon! I promise!

Kisses and I love you!

-TIA


	11. Chapter 11

**-- Part 2 --**

Chapter 9

**Threat Me, Love Me, Kiss Me, Hate Me**

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Twilight, I don't own this computer and without technical insanity of the government I would be a poor lonely hobo making out with a stop sign…_

_**QUOTE: 'Everybody stop!…I've lost my brain!' -CJS from POTC3**_

_Onto-the-story-onto-the-story-onto-the-story-onto-the-story-onto-the-storY_

**::PREVIOUS CHAPTER::**

_He looked at me sadly, and thought a thought that Ill never forget._

"_I love her so much, Id get beat up a million more times just to see her smile…I wish I never left because of that threat…"_

_My eyes cringed together in thought? What threat?…_

**::Onto the next chappie::**

It bugged me, It killed me, What threat?

William held me tighter, squeezing my mid section and cuddling me closer to him. I grinned inside of the car as I sat in the back.

Anna was driving, and if it was possible she somehow manages to exceed the speed limit, switch lanes constantly and most important make me want to cry…and I'm a vampire!

I sighed, I'm going to have to ask him about that later. My head went limp and relaxed on Will's shoulder as I let my eyelids drift close.

"Bella I love you." William whispered into my ear. I smiled but said nothing as he continued to speak sweet little nothings to me.

This was the life. A little wind ruffled my hair and the man that I love said everything I have ever wanted him to say to me.

I was warm out, so perfect but still it bugged me. A constant nagging to me, always poking my head with curiosity and a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I stiffly wiggled around and straightened up on Williams lap.

"William…did anyone ever threat the Cullens?" My voice sounded restricted, braking between words and sounding dry.

Everyone stiffened, their quiet chatter seizing.

"What threat" William asked me, his voice hard and cold, his muscles tensing and visibly rippling through his thin shirt.

I looked around the car. Everyone stiff and blank faced, each guarding their minds from me.

"Oh, nothing. I just heard that someone in school was threatened, I wanted the details." I lied.

Uneasiness filled me, that was the first time I had lied in a long time. The rush of my conscious seemed to be gone, like that's what I should have done. lied, I mean.

"Oh." William relaxed and drew doodles with his finger through m shirt. "I didn't hear."

I bit my cherry lip and twiddled my finders until the car pulled over at our house. Our beautiful BIG house.

Easily I stepped out of the car and turned the knob of my house with my frigid hand.

The door opened quickly and I stormed out to the backyard.

It was barely late but who cares. The moon was visible to me. The air felt warm to my skin and a slight breeze wavered the branches of every tree, so why did I feel like everything around me was the ugliest thing.

A quiet song echoed through the forest.

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

I followed the lyrics and music of the tune and oh so familiar song. I related to it. _You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

I laughed in spite, me following this song aimlessly hanging off of ever last word as it talked about me. I mean think about it… I moved away from my home, then met Edward. I fell in love with him and he left me. He came back and proposed. I declined. He proposed again, I accepted. He left. I was turned into a vampire and fell in love again, only to have my first love come back. The irony hurts me…

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

I stumbled over a twig and fell, dirt covering my chin and hands. I reached to wipe the dirt of my face, only to smear more on my cheek, the tune quieted. I strained to hear, still following the sound.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong_

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

The music slowed as I stumbled upon the house I remember so well. Its white rustic charm. Outside Alice sat there nodding her head to the beat with the stereo on at a slight whisper, the song ending.

I gasped at her and her head shot up.

She frowned.

"You're that boys wife." She growled, " He hurt Edward."

I stepped forward cautiously and another growl erupted from her chest.

"Alice, who threatened-" My voice cracked and I sighed, "Who threatened Edward to leave me?"

Alice dropped her attacking pose and ran over to me dry sobbing in my hair as she whispered my name and clutched me tightly to her, "Bella?"

I looked down at her, "What threat?"

A/N: I am soooooo sorry it took me so long! I had writers block and it was terrible…forgive me???


	12. Chapter 12

**-- Part 2 --**

Chapter 10

**And Reality Came Crashing**

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Twilight, I don't own this computer and without technical insanity of the government I would be a poor lonely hobo making out with a stop sign…_

_**QUOTE: 'Me Im dishonest and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest honestly its honest one you want to look out for because you never know when there going to do something incredibly …stupid' -CJS from POTC1**_

_Onto-the-story-onto-the-story-onto-the-story-onto-the-story-onto-the-storY_

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER:**

_Alice dropped her attacking pose and ran over to me dry sobbing in my hair as she whispered my name and clutched me tightly to her, "Bella?"_

_I looked down at her, "What threat?" …_

**THIS CHAPTER:**

I stared at my shoes, ratty and dirtied, laces torn and ragged.

"What threat?" I looked up into her eyes, a golden honey suckle, covered by her shaggy black hair.

"Oh darling, it was horrible." Alice took my hand in hers and led me onto the steps to sit on.

A giant unneeded sigh escaped her lips as she prepared to break all that I knew…

"Back when you were human, a week before we left, Volturri came to visit us. We didn't tell you because we didn't want to scare you. They told us that if we left in a week and never came back, that you would never have to become a vampire, to be doomed to this life. Obviously Edward jumped at the opportunity, though when he saw you again he changed his mind, almost.

Volturri wanted us gone so they threatened us that if we didn't leave, they would change you immediately and you would become someone else's mate and never see us again.

They would have shoved you to some other vampire telling you to love him and that would be it.

So obviously Edward wanted to leave, he would come back and protect you that way, but you technically wouldn't know it, but when we left they changed you.

Edward heard that you went missing and asked where you left to Charlie.

Charlie wouldn't say anything and then he was just angry that he shook him.

The last we ever heard of you was at your funeral… one month after you went missing."

I cried..one wet tear actually left my eye.

Alice rubbed my back in circle's and looked at me with worried eyes.

"They lied to me… they all lied." I moaned in the hurt…all this time I could have been with Edward…all this time.

I never had to fake love towards William, pretending that it was real.

"Alice…I want to come back to Edward… I-I still love him." I shuttered, memories of Edward ran over me.

Alice smiled gaily and hugged me, making it impossible to breath but I held my breath and hugged her back.

"Edward still loves you…never stopped."

I smiled as a grimace passed my lips. "But William… he wont let me go."

Alice smiled mischievously.

"Well were going to have to change that now wont we."

A/N: I know I know I know extremely short chapter but I HAD to stop it there.

Review once I get 13 (my favorite number ) I will update will an extremely long chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**-- Part 2 --**

Chapter 11

**The enemy of my enemy is my boyfriend**

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Twilight, I don't own this computer and without technical insanity of the government I would be a poor lonely hobo making out with a stop sign…_

_**QUOTE: You're not a unic are you? -POTC1**_

_Onto-the-story-onto-the-story-onto-the-story-onto-the-story-onto-the-storY_

**Previous Chapter:**

"_Edward still loves you…never stopped."_

_I smiled as a grimace passed my lips. "But William… he wont let me go."_

_Alice smiled mischievously._

"_Well were going to have to change that now wont we."_

**Next chapter: **

I smirked, dressing for the day.

The memories of Alice and Edwards plan caused my breath to hitch in my throat as I slipped on a pair of black jeans.

_Here's the plan…_

I ran my mind over Edward's shape … perfect as ever.

_I kissed him, his taste even sweeter than I remembered as I cried into his shirt, and he brushed away my tears whispering 'I love you's into my hair for the first time in one hundred years. It felt so good to be back into his arms once more._

I slipped on a gold loose knit sweater matching gold sketcher shoes. I smiled at the reaction that Edward had to my powers…

_The sun came out and for a brief second we all shimmered before I willed a cloud to cover us again…and us alone. The two stared at me and I smiled sheepishly as I explained my power to them… or powers._

_Edward hugged me from behind as he congratulated me with brief kisses on my collarbone… _

I swept my hair up into a high pony tail as I remembered telling them why they wanted me so much.

'_I'm a part of a special clan… the only vampire that can reproduce. I can have kids, that's what they want from me and William… but so far I've managed to stay a virgin… I turned away to hide the blush that never came. Edward growled low in his chest, signifying his anger at the past._

I smiled, truly smiled as I looked myself in the mirror. No make-up graced my face, no on thousand dollar jewelry … and no ' you can totally tell that this took me five hours' hair.

In fact this was her cheapest outfit I owned… and it felt good.

I skipped out of my room and down the hard wood stairs with a giddy smile, disguising my sneers towards my family as I passed them.

They stared at me and instantaneously Ellie, Brea, and Anna came to my side.

"Oh. Did you need help finding some designer clothes, all of yours are dirty I bet," Anna shot the guys a dirty look, "They never do the laundry during the week."

My smile widened lightly, "No, my clothes are fine." I told her happily.

"Did you come down to ask for help with your make-up…I'm not particularly a make-up expert… but you could ask Dani for help with your-"

I laughed at Ellie slightly, "I don't feel like wearing make-up today." I interrupted her.

"Well I know you need help with your hair… it doesn't look right in a simple pony tail.." Brea attempted to snatch my scrunchy but I dodged, grabbing her hands.

"Leave my hair alone, its fine." I chuckled.

I waved them away from me as I grabbed my keys and danced my way to the car, tripping three times on air. _That still annoys me_.

Everyone loaded into the car and I began driving slowly, only reaching sixty miler per hour…

And for some reason this made me feel happy. Happy that this is what it was like with Edward.

We all loaded out of the car and I latched myself on Williams arm dragging him to the football field, "Come on, we need to talk, we barely talk." I wined.

"Were going to be late for class."

"We've had the same class for the past one hundred years and you are STILL worried you wont have notes to study from." I fake pouted.

He sighed and rapped his arms around me, "What did you want to talk about…"

"…us." I said quietly, knowing that Edward would come out and swoop me up, running away and that would be that. I told them I didn't want any damage, I pleaded them that they would understand, they agreed.

William perked up at the two letter word, "Are you ready … for the makings of our clan." He asked. A shiver of disgust ran down my back.

A growl erupted from behind us and I new they were there.

We turned around and I walked over to Edward, "No, I know about the threat and about everything and the truth is I never stopped loving Edward and I want to break it off." I lowered my head, and a cold hand smacked my cheek, throwing me back into the arms of Edward.

A/N : ok ok ok

Another chapter and I know it was longer than the last and a bit interesting… but 13 reviews and I'll update again

Love you all byby


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 2**

Chapter - 14

'**I Found my Breakfast in my Pants'**

Disclaimer: feel my pain… I own nothing not even my talents. Those I stole.

Note to readers: -hands you cookie- sorry it took so long.

**The Previous chapter**

"_Are you ready … for the makings of our clan." He asked. A shiver of disgust ran down my back._

_A growl erupted from behind us and I new they were there._

_We turned around and I walked over to Edward, "No, I know about the threat and about everything and the truth is I never stopped loving Edward and I want to break it off." I lowered my head, and a cold hand smacked my cheek, throwing me back into the arms of Edward._

**And so we continue …**

"You're mine." William hissed, "and he… he is going to die."

My ears were overpowered by growls after growls. Loud, burning my ears the screams and shouts were.

I watched as William launched himself at Edward. Baring his muscles and teeth.

I watch as they lead each other to the forest, fighting.

William punched Edward, causing him to flail backwards.

Slowly Edward got up, panting over his knees.

A puddle of blood forming on the ground. I ran over to them, throwing them apart with my powers.

"Stop it." I grabbed Williams hand.

"Stop it! I thought you loved me. If that was true you would let me go." I screamed, "Please… just let me go!"

Williams eyes shined fiercely, as Edward because to slowly rip himself apart.

"No!" I jumped for Edward. Trying to hold his hands from damaging himself.

His blood was pouring from his wounds and his skin was left around in patched as he cried out in pain.

"No!" I cried, the tears behind my eyes burned. I wanted to let them free, but they wouldn't. I'm a vampire. Vampires don't cry.

I ran over to William and stretched out my hand.

The oh so familiar tingling appeared in my hand as he ribbon of metallic black sparkled began to flow from his chest.

William slapped me across the face, his hands flying to his ribbon, trying to pull it back.

"Let it go." I whispered. "Let me win." He pulled harder on the ribbon as my mind willed it to come to me.

Slowly he began to shove the power back inside of him.

I willed harder as Edward began to faint.

In the corner of my eye I saw him fall. His family rushing passed me and trying to wake him up. Nothing.

I willed the ribbon slowly, but stronger and then my eyes were over powered by millions of ribbons of sparkling power, all rushing towards me, including his.

And then. Nothing.

My eyes went black.

A/N : IM so sorry its short but next chapter will be my last and longest chapter so far.

I will begin to write it when I have …. 10 reviews!

Again sorry and review review review!


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

Chapter -- 15

**All The Same of this for you**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my mistakes.

**Note to readers**, please read the authors note at the end, it is important

------------------------------------------------------------------

My hitched breath slowed down again in my throat once more. Running. Running is exhausting, but now I'm resting again..

My name is Isabella Marie Swan William Volturri and I am one hundred and forty three years old. I was human for eighteen of those years where I met and was separated from the love of my life. For one hundred years I was blinded by lies, pretending to love someone I hated. After I figured out the truth I ran away with my love, and for the past twenty five years I have been running. But its worth it.

_I dont mind where you come from. As long as you come to me. But I dont like illusions I cant see Them clearly I dont care, no I wouldn't dare To fix the twist in you You've shown me eventually what you'll do I don't mind I dont care As long as you're here_

I slumped back into the loving arms of Edward as I closed my eyes. He was brilliant. My angel.

"Bella…"

My lips met his in a brief kiss, "I love you."

"Do you ever regret running with me?" He asked, his voice worried.

I looked him straight in the eyes, leaning my forehead against his and letting my breath land on his lips, "Never."

_  
Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again You'll just come back running Holding your scarred heart in hand It's all the same And I'll take you for who you are If you take me for everything And do it all over again It's all the same  
_

A sad smiled graced his perfect lips as his fingers traced the contents of my face as he hummed my lullaby.

"Bella." He whispered

"Hmm…"

"Do you remember when I left you the first time."

My body froze over, but no pain came. I know it will never happen again, and if it does, I'll see him again. Its our fate, its in our love.

"Yes." I croaked slightly, his hand leaving my face and onto my neck.

_Hours slide and days go by Till you decide to come But in-between it always seems too long Suddenly But I have the skill, yeah I have the will, to breath you in while I can However long you stay is all that I am I don't mind, I don't care As long as you're here_

His fingers felt so good as we both laid on our bed in this hotel.

"I'm sorry." Edward erupted.

My eyes opened, fluttering, "What brought all this on?"

A impish grin crossed his face. "Oh I have a point…"

He wrapped both his arms around my body and flipped us, so we were no longer side by side, but him over me.

"Do you know why I left?"

I looked at him strangely, "You wanted to protect me before I fell irreversibly in love with you… of coarse it was already too late." I sighed.

Another flashy smiled, "Of coarse."

I remembered the months when he was gone. All the minutes seemed like hours and yet the seconds like days, and each moment was filled with pain. Those months were forever, at least to a human, which I was.

…and when he came back. That was heaven. HE was there, I didn't care if he didn't love me anymore I just wanted him to stay…

"That's not just why I left, or what I was thinking when I left." His words broke me from my thoughts.

_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again You'll just come back running Holding your scarred heart in hand It's all the same And I'll take you for who you are If you take me for everything And do it all over again It's always the same_

"Huh?" I stared at him, his beauty perfect… but the mind and heart behind the face was even more amazing.

"…And the second?" Edwards fingers ran even further, from my neck to my collar bone.

I arched underneath him an automatic response. He cracked a smiled and rolled once again, me cuddled into his chest, from over him.

"The second time… I remember… again." I smiled, my face would have blushed.

"Do you know why I left that time." Edward breathed on my head, petting my hair sown and letting his fingers wonder my stomach.

"You left to protect me, again, but this time from the Volturri and an accord that meant nothing, just that is was a trap…"

"Yes. But again, that's not just why or what I was thinking."

I looked up, my eyes pouring into his.

"Then what were you thinking."

He smiled deeply and pressed his lips against my forehead.

_Wrong or Right Black or White If I close my eyes Its all the same_

"I was think-" Edwards phone rang out an important song from Muse.

He growled and picked it up.

He growled even more once he was talking to whoever he was talking too.

IN a swift motion he closed the phone and got up from the bed.

"It was Alice. Their coming again, we must pack."

I nodded, "So what were you thinking?"

_In my life The compromise I'll close my eyes Its all the same_

"The first time I left I was protecting you from myself so I removed myself from the scene."

I stood up from the bed, grabbing my clothing and shoving it into my suitcase._  
_

"The second time I was protecting you from the Volturri, so I did what I had to to remove them…and this third time."

I froze, was he leaving me again.

"This third time I am protecting you from the world, and I'm removing everything else. I just want this time to be me and you."

He stopped what he was doing and came to me picking up my hand, "If there was a contest to the longest name in the world, I want you to win it… will you add my names to yours and be mine… my everything. My wife?"

HE dropped down to one knee and opened up a little red box, and inside were two rings.

The one he'd proposed to me with when I was a human, and a new one.

I nodded silently and let him kiss every inch of exposed skin on my face.

_Go ahead say it You're leaving You'll just come back running Holding your scarred heart in hand It's all the same And I'll take you for who you are now If you take me for everything Do it all over again It's all the same_

My name is Isabella Marie Swan William Volturri Edward Mason Cullen and I am one hundred and forty three years old.

I have been running away from the most powerful vampire clan for twenty five years. I have rested for about a week and now I'm running again. But I don't care.

I'm happy and I'll run for as long as I have to and it wont matter. Because no matter how long I run, no matter how tired I get. I will always be happy because the one I love will always be beside me.

**A/N:**The song in this chapter is ALL THE SAME by SICK PUPPIES

_I suggest you go on you tube and type 'hug campaign' and watch the movie. Its worth it! And it's the same song!_

This is the end of the story and I'm thinking of starting another one! I need mucho suggestions though!

_I take requests _

I hope you liked the ending and seriously if you haven't heard the song listen to it

Again please review, I take requests, and just thank you for supporting me

LOVE YOU ALL

REVIEW AND RATE PLEASE!


	16. Here is your note

Hey there guys, as you probably have noticed I have kind of stopped writing for a while… now I know half of you probably don't really care what I have been doing in all the spare time that I haven't been writing fan fictions but I am going to tell you anyways and if you are nice then hopefully you will read this.

I have been reading, a lot and also, I have just very recently started writing a fiction-review blog (I blog review for books, movies, comics yada yada). I am trying to get more hits and more followers and I thought you lovely fellows wouldn't mind to check it out.

In addition to my long lived want to get more comments and hits I would like to let you know that I want to start a segment where I rate and review the top fan fictions. I could just randomly stroll along and read fanfictions that I want to… but I thought hey, maybe you fellows are particularly proud of something you have written.

If that is the case then email me at with the link to your fanfiction and let me know if you want to be submitted to my best-fanfiction list segment.

If you feel really confident that you will have a top fanfiction then write a little something something that I can post under my review and the link to your story.

Read the intro to my blog (the first post) if you are confused, or you can just email me any questions.

(And hey, if my blog hits it off then maybe I'll surprise you all with a long Christmas chapter.)

To participate just type the following web address into your browser without the spaces.

www . pieceofiction . blogspot . com

Thankyou for all of your time.


End file.
